Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417011342
"Um, Elsa, Breha? I could rub your feet for you two to help. I mean, if you'd two like. It's no problem, but only if you two want to." Neither Elsa nor Breha could help but to smile and smirk at their modesty, and at the fact that theirr plans were going as smooth as glass. "Hm, that'd be awesome, Elphaba. But you sure about this?" Elsa said. (Hey, she can't be too obvious, now can she?) "Yeah, I'm sure." Elphaba said as she scooted closer to her on the couch shaped like an ice cream sandwich. Elsa and Breha slipped out of their shiny black boots and pulled off their thigh-high socks, then they put their feet in Elphaba's lap as Elsa and Breha wrinkled their soles as they wiggled their toes. Elphaba practically "dove in", carefully massaging Elsa's and Breha's feet with an obvious passion. Then, a few minutes later, they sandwiched Elsa's and Breha's feet. Not long after... "Umm, sorry if they stink." Elsa said, initiating the next part of her plan. Not taking her eyes off Elsa's soles nor Breha's soles either, Elphaba asked. "What? No they don't stink." Elsa and Breha however, were expecting this answer, and was prepared. "I'd beg to differ though." Elsa said. "We've been in those boots and socks for about twelve hours now, and it's pretty hot and humid out." Breha said in an unconvinced tone. "Elsa, Breha, really. Your feet smell fine. Honest." Elphaba tried to assure Elsa and Breha. "Well, if you're so sure, would you sniff them to prove it?" Elsa joked. Elphaba shrugged and leant over, then took a few small whiffs at her she shrugged again, looking her in the eyes. "Told you they smell fine." Elphaba said. Elsa and Breha gasped. "Oh my goodness, Elphaba!" Elsa said in shock. "We were joking. Neither of us can believe you actually did that!" Breha lied. Elphaba felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment. But this, too was part of Elsa's and Breha's "Mater Plan." "Elphaba, it's okay. Neither of us will tell anybody." Elsa begun as she and Breha wrinkled their soles as they wiggled their toes. "But do they smell... you know... good?" Elsa asked. Elphaba flinched. "What?" she asked, not believing her ears. "My feet." "Mine too." Breha added. "We've been using scented lotion every day. Do they smell good?" The truth is, Elsa and Breha HAD been using lotion on their feet every day to give herself feet massages. But they were nothing like having someone else do it. "I dunno. I wasn't exactly looking for a "potpourri" sort of scent." Elphaba answered. "Well, I use mostly cucumber-melon lotion. Do they smell like cucumbers? Or melons?" Elsa giggled at the idea of it. "Again, I dunno." Elphaba said, feeling strange about the events as of late. Yeah she had a slight foot fetish. But she never really did anything foot related. And here's her best friends, Elsa and Breha practically seducing Elphaba with their feet..as they wrinkled their soles and wiggled their toes in Elphaba's face to tease and mock her.. Un-imaginable! "Well, if you need to, go ahead and sniff 'em some more to see." Elsa said as she and Breha were raising their feet towards Elphaba's face with smirky smiles as they still wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes. On reflex, Elphaba leaned in until her nose touched Elsa's and Breha's toes and took a long sniff. Elsa and Breha giggled that they had Elphaba right where she wanted her. Well, can you smell the lotion?" Elsa asked. "A little." Elphaba answered. Now it was time for step two in Elsa's and Breha's plan...